Not Quite Caught
Shadowheart: Tomin Kora Shadowheart Once upon a time, a crimelord named Boss Cabrerra built the domed city of Shadowheart. Starships entered through a series of atmospheric locks in the upper hemisphere of the dome and landed atop a framework structure called the landing aerie. Visitors would then ride Cabrerra Industries shuttles from the aerie to the spaceport. More than 1,000 feet tall, the aerie was the tallest structure within the cityscape. And then, in the year 3004, the domed city fell into disarray with the spread of the Nexus Curse plague and the destruction of Cabrerra Industries. The landing aerie toppled in an explosion after the destruction of Majordomo Grim - the right hand of the Kamir. A 100 yard by 100 yard square patch of dusty ground has been cleared in the wreckage of the fallen aerie to create a makeshift landing field. Vessels that remain landed for any length of time are often guarded by crew. Occasionally, the guards come under attack by pirates, brigands or just plain desperate people trying to get offworld with their ships. The nebula above glows a vibrant violet-blue as the white dwarf star Tomin glows in the sky. ---- Dayton sits on the remains of what might have been a flash-burned hovercar, messily eating what looks to be a cheeseburger. There is a hiss of steam as the hydralics of the Old Daisy's boarding ramp spring to life, standing on the ramp as it lowers Rillitan has a bottle of what appears to be the Timonese equivalent of beer. Dayton looks up at the sound of the hiss, his eyes following the ramp's descent as his mouth slowly chews a large bite of bovine, bovine products, and wheat. Rillitan takes a few steps down the ramp before giving the area around his ship a good eye, including his ship. He looks up to check it hasn't be tagged by any gangs before.. hey... he turns back to take another look in Daytons direction. Dayton stares directly into Rillitan's eyes, setting the burger down. He frowns, letting out a long, slow sigh. Rillitan's hand slowly reaches down to his side, eyes narrowing slowly as he waits in response. "Go the fuck away!" Dayton shouts grumpily in Rillitan's direction, but nonetheless punching the priming buttons on both of his weapons. "Get a real job!" Rillitan pushes forward off of his ramp into a more alert position, the bottle that was previously in his hand smashes against the metal grate of his ramp and his Stun Gun raises to fire at Dayton. Dayton sidesteps the shot, yelling, "I told you we don't want any, fucking bounty hunter!" He draws the engraved plasma pistol out of its chest holster, returning fire. Rillitan ducks under Daytons return shot in a similar way, grunting in annoyance as he fires another shot back. Dayton takes a few stutter steps back and to one side to avoid the shot, bumping up against the corner of the burnt-out hovercar. Feeling at it with his hand, he pulls much of his body behind the blackened hulk, leaving only his head and right shoulder and arm exposed as he drops to one knee. He lines up the plasma pistol to fire once more. "Fine, don't fucking talk to me!" he shouts. "Agrh. You fucker." Rillitan says as a shot hits him just under his shoulderblade, cutting through the material of his jacket. He backs up himself, dropping his Stun Gun on his ramp and pushing back into his airlock to get some cover. "Then fucking leave me alone!" the Lunite retorts. "I'm Nicodemus fucking Dayton, and fucking Zangalis to the contrary, you don't fuck with Nicodemus fucking Dayton!" He lines up the shot and fires again in the direction of Rillitan's retreat. Rillitan pushes to one side of his airlock, the shot zimming past his chest to scorch the metal of the ladder. As he sticks to the side he reaches up, wincing as his wound is stretched, his hand pulls the energy rifle from his back and Rillitan pokes the barrel out, yet unable to get a shot at Dayton from this position. Dayton begins to backtrack as the Timonae seems distracted, glancing briefly behind himself to make sure he's not running into things, his weapon trained on Rillitan as best he can. Finally, he drops behind what looks to be an outcropping of masonry of some sort, checking the charges on both his weapons, breathing hard as he does so. Rillitan pokes his head out again for a second before pulling out, gun spinning round to aim at Dayton's previous location before adjusting to aim. More shots are fired. Dayton lowers his body as the subtle sound of pulse shots zip across the landscape and smack against a pile of garbage a few hundred feet behind him. He pops up to fire a pot shot off towards the Daisy's airlock before lowering himself down again. He slinks further back away from the masonry, working hard to keep the cheery brick and mortar between the two's line of sight. The shot from Dayton forces Rillitan inside for a moment before his head pokes back out again, something behind him giving an electrical discharge as it absorbs the energy shot. The Timonae keeps a strong gaze out for any insecurities in Daytons cover, rifle aimed, a few shots taken at what seems to be the right targets. Dayton ducks again as the shots go over his head, this time scurrying towards a pile of dirt and debris. He takes a quick shot towards the airlock to cover himself as he falls with a thud against the back of the stinking pile. Rillitan steps out and away from his ship, moving around the destination of the shot before hissing at Dayton's movements. His rifle aims to see if he can get a shot, but the Timonae decides it isn't worth it, lowering his rifle with a sombre look. Dayton's nostrils flare around his golden nosering, and his face grimaces, but he seems to keep behind the pile of garbage and dirt, breathing heavily as he changes cartridges on the weapon. Rillitan leans over and picks up his Stun Gun, gaze still focused out on the mound where Dayton is hiding behind. He slips it in it's holster, rifle raised to the sky to lean into Rillitan's metallic arm. The Timonae just shakes his head and makes his way up his boarding ramp before sitting down, ready to wait. Category: Classic Timonae logs